vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pitch Black
Summary Once a great warrior and a hero of the Golden Age, Kozmotis Pitchiner was tempted and tricked by the Fearlings, creatures of shadow. While they were a shifting, useless mass by themselves, Kozmotis had the power to shape them into his own army of darkness and command them himself. Now calling himself Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, he razed the galaxy, plundering planets and extinguishing stars. He single-handedly destroyed the League of Star Captains, the Pooka Brotherhood and the Lunar Lamas. However, on his quest to take the Lunanoff Prince as his Prince of Nightmares, he was defeated and sealed on Earth by Nightlight, who watched over Pitch with the Lunanoff Prince. Pitch eventually broke free and covered Earth with a layer of darkness to begin taking the universe back. The Lunanoff Prince, desperate, created a team of Guardians to take on Pitch. These included the last member of the League of Star Captains, the last Pooka, and brave men and women from Earth. After a fierce battle, Pitch was eventually defeated again, remembered only as a bad dream. The Guardians took over Earth, keeping it peaceful and loving. Pitch rose once more during the events of Rise of the Guardians, killing the Sandman and almost defeating a team of Guardians lacking their most powerful members. However, thanks to Jack Frost's belief in children, the Sandman was resurrected just in time to defeat Pitch. Truly scared for the first time in his life, Pitch was quickly consumed by the very nightmares he tried to subjugate in the first place. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-C, possibly far higher | 4-C Name: Kozmotis Pitchiner, Pitch Black, The Nightmare King, The Boogyman Origin: Rise of the Guardians Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Implied to be older than the Sandman Classification: Guardian of Nightmares Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Creation (Prefers creating scythes and bows out of his Corrupted Dreamsand), Weapon Mastery (Should be skilled with the aforementioned weapons), Immortality (Types 1, 2, survived Nightlight's dagger piercing his heart without regenerating, 3 and 8, cannot be killed as long as children fear him), Regeneration (Low-Mid, regenerated from being stabbed in the heart by Nightlight), Corruption (Can corrupt children's dreams into nightmares that he can control), Teleportation (Can teleport across the world, even appearing in such highly guarded places as North's workshop), Sand Manipulation (Can manipulate the Sandman's Dreamsand after corrupting it), True Flight (Using his Fearlings or simply by gathering Corrupted Dreamsand at his feet, Pitch can fly through the air), Spaceflight (Chased the Sandman across the galaxy and could easily move from planet to planet), Darkness Manipulation(Appeared to North as a dark shadow on the walls of the Workshop), Fear Manipulation (His very presence evokes fear in even those as fearless as Bunnymund), Invisibility and Intangibility (Those that do not believe in Pitch cannot see or interact with him) Attack Potency: Likely Town level (Created an immense tangible shadow the size of a town), possibly far higher (Killed the Sandman, was clearly physically superior to any other Guardian) | Star level (Exterminated the League of Star Captains, all of whom should be comparable to the Sandman) Speed: Massively FTL+ travel speed (Chased down the Sandman) and Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Kept up with Nicholas St. North and Bunnymund, who are comparable to this) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Town Class | Star Class Durability: Likely Town level (Survived attacks from the Guardians) | Star level (The League of Star Captains were unable to kill him with their attacks) Stamina: Extremely High, possibly Infinite (Ran down the Sandman, never appears to grow tired or attempt to sleep throughout the movie) Range: Several meters with his scythe, kilometers with Corrupted Dreamsand, planetary with teleportation, up to galactic with magic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted. Outmaneuvered the Sandman and tactically splintered the Guardians multiple times, only failing when he attempted a direct confrontation with their superior firepower Weaknesses: Daylight, the Sandman and those that believe in him can turn his nightmares back into dreams and if Pitch truly fears a foe, his Fearlings will turn on him | Nightlight's diamond dagger could seal him on Earth Key: The Boogyman | The Nightmare King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Dreamworks Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Dream Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sand Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4